


Movie Lovers

by Isagawa



Category: Dynasty (2017), Dynasty (TV)
Genre: (author is not native english-speaker), Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Steven and Sam get a nice apartment, The Author Regrets Nothing, and the Dynasty fandom is ridiculously small, previously on Dynasty:, set between 1x11 and 1x12, so I had to write the happy bois myself, so listen I wanted happy bois, yet author tries putting puns in her titles, “and they were roommates”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa
Summary: "He has cooked some popcorn. After what nears three weeks of begging, they are finally watching Shrek— Sam cannot believe that Steven has never seen it. Ever. The film is a twenty-first century masterpiece, for god's sake. Who doesn't know Shrek?"(Set between 1x11 and 1x12: that time when Steven and Sam shared an apartment for what, half an episode?, and the author decided to rectify this unjust situation.)





	Movie Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags, I'm not a native English speaker; please do tell me if you spot any mistake!  
> With that said: I hope you'll enjoy reading cute roommates shenanigans as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

 

 

He has cooked some popcorn. After what nears three weeks of begging, they are finally watching _Shrek—_ Sam cannot believe that Steven has never seen it. Ever. The film is a twenty-first century masterpiece, for god's sake. What kind of uncultured boor doesn't know _Shrek_ ? 

"You coming?" he calls, and Steven, out of the shower and his pajamas freshly put on, answers from across the room: "Yup, give me a second". He puts on striped socks –the nights are getting cold– and walks to the couch. When he sits his pajamas brush against those of Sam. 

A quiet warmth settles in the Venezuelan boy; doesn't let go of him.

There is just something so domestic about it (even if they're only roommates, not even screwing, can you believe that, Sam and another handsome man in the same apartment for a whole month without having sex, _what happened to you Sammy?_ ) — a feeling of having found home, the same kind of calm than the one that washes over him when Cristal wraps her arms around him and tells him it's going to be alright.  
  


(Or when she had faced his mother and told her, anger making her voice tremble: "I won't let you take Sammy Jo away.")

That feeling: warm, breathtaking. A little painful, but in a good way.

This is the same feeling, now, with Steven's thigh against his own.

"Are you ready?" Steven's voice comes from far away. Oh, that must not be the first time he asks; his eyes are on Sam now, not the TV, and he has that expression on his face– 

"Oh my god, yes I am, stop making that smile," Sam exclaims.

"What smile?"

"Your amused-slash-concerned smile."

"My _what_ ?" 

Sam tries an impersonation. It must not be good, because Steven's face morphs into an amused-slash-offended expression. "Please, stop," he says. "This is getting awkward."    
 

(His smile betrays him.)

"Like Hell I will. I put the _awe_ in _awkward_ , darling." Sam winks. "That's why you love me." 

He regrets the words the second they cross his lips. Damn him with his mouth that works faster than his brain. The double meaning is too obvious really- and even if it's not, the words are too heavy to be spoken like that. Like it's just a joke, and not a feeling.

(Home is a feeling. Home is a person. Home is here, now, a small apartment and Steven on a couch and _Shrek_ on pause.) 

Steven rolls his eyes. Chuckles. 

"Well, I have to _reluctantly_ admit it is part of your charm," Steven concedes. "Along with your ability to make me promise to watch some movie, when in fact we are bantering a lot more than watching anything." 

"Shrek is not just _some movie_ !" Sam exclaims. He may or may not be trying to hide the smile that trembles on the edge of his lips. 

"Right."

Steven's eyes are on him, always on him, and Sam wants to lean forward and kiss him. Lean against him and feel his hands on his hips. Lick into his mouth. Feel his warmth. Lock it away inside his own chest, never let go of it.  

Steven's hand brushes ever so slightly against his own knuckles when he leans over to take hold of the remote control. Sam holds still. Releases his breath. 

He thinks he might kiss him, once the movie ends;

if none of them has fallen asleep by then;

if he has the guts.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "All of the books on my shelf are unread  
> I keep them there so that they will impress  
> When you come to stay, you'll be swept away
> 
> And, what will you do  
> With those hopeless two  
> Both pretending to be literature lovers instead"
> 
> \-- I tried to convey the atmosphere of Josephine Vanders' _Literature Lovers_ , which truely is a lovely, lovely song. You can listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/album/7kDalaLPgPlKfT3hsoN4KW).


End file.
